Irony
by StarTrekFanWriter
Summary: The last thoughts through Kirks mind were, "I cheated -- modified his test, provoked him to a humiliating display of public emotion by mocking his feelings for the death of his mother, took him down as captain...and I insulted his masculinity."


=======================================================  
**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Star Trek. And I'm not making any money from this.**

_I don't think Kirk met Spock until after the Kobayashi Maru, but thought this would be a fun look at what might have happened if they did._

**IRONY**

Standing at the table above Nyota was a human male Spock did not recognize. The bar was noisy; he was practically at the table before he overheard the conversation.

"...So what is it? Barbara, Blanche, Brittany? You know I'm almost through the B's now. I'm going to learn it eventually."

Although only half human and not an expert at judging motivations, Spock knew what was happening here. The unknown human male was trying to initiate a physical relationship with _his_ Nyota. Spock felt himself becoming agitated.

In one more step Spock was at the table. He set down the glass of water a little too hard. He was at the side of the booth across from Nyota, but he did not sit down. The man talking to her turned to look at Spock, smiled and then turned back to Nyota, "Come on, ditch your chaperone, you can't be having any fun..."

"Pardon?" asked Spock.

The man turned back to Spock and he found himself staring into intense blue eyes. Neither blinked.

At last the other man smiled. "Hey, just kidding." He slapped a hand on Spock's shoulder. Spock tilted his head. He was furious.

The man in question did not seem to recognize Spock's fury. If he understood just how intently Spock was meditating on how _easy_ it would be to dislocate his shoulder he wouldn't have been so carefree. The unknown man turned back to Nyota and said, "See you around, Uhura."

"_Goodbye,_ Kirk." Nyota replied, not taking her eyes off her drink.

Then with a wink and a smile at Spock the other man was off.

Spock forced himself to sit down gently. Inwardly he composed his mind. The element that had triggered his anger was gone, and he felt his calm trickle back.

He looked across the table at Nyota. She was regarding him intently. She smiled softly at him and asked, "Are you alright?"

Spock realized she probably was very much aware of just how angry he'd been a moment ago. Although his protective instincts were natural both to his Vulcan and human half, and even served a logical, evolutionary purpose, it still made him feel quite exposed.

He decided to ease the tension. He checked his mental database.

"Chaperone," he began. "A guide or companion whose purpose is to ensure propriety or restrict activity.

"This is a perfect example of..." He raised an eyebrow briefly_, "irony_." Then he took a sip of water, his eyes locked on hers.

He was rewarded as the beginnings of a smile slid across her face. "Indeed it is, Lieutenant Commander," she replied, raising an eyebrow of her own.

xxx

On board the Enterprise Kirk stood on the transporter pad next to the Vulcan man who in another life had been his best friend -- a man who in another life had saved Kirk's own life more times than he could count. But that had been another life.

This man, this Vulcan, in this life, was now kissing_ the_ girl Kirk had been chasing for the past three years.

It was a light kiss, a delicate kiss, but Kirk had become intimately familiar with Vulcan ways in a very short period of time. The public nature of this kiss meant it was anything but platonic, anything but light, anything but delicate. And then there was that hand, that hand that had slipped down below her waist and was at the place just below bone where the flesh turned soft...that hand had been there before, and undoubtedly other places as well.

"Thank you, Nyota," this Spock said.

Uhura..._Nyota_...backed off the transporter pad and exited the room on her way to the bridge.

"So," Kirk said, trying to lighten the mood, "Her first name's Nyota. How did you..."

This Spock adjusted his tricorder and did not turn to look at Kirk. "I have no comment on the matter."

As the light electricity of the transporter wrapped around Kirk and his mind began to contemplate what he'd just witnessed. Kirk had cheated – well...modified, _this_ Spock's test, provoked _this_ Spock to a humiliating display of public emotion by mocking his feelings for the _death of his mother_, took him down as captain..._and insulted his masculinity_.

In this life, he had given _this_ Vulcan every reason to want him dead. And now his life depended on _this_ Vulcan.

God, he hoped she never told Spock how he grabbed her breasts.

**A/N:**

Fan Fic writers get paid in reviews. If you liked it, I'd be grateful for your reviews. Even if you didn't like it...I would like to know why. I always want to be improving!


End file.
